


Scientific Theories

by wellsmonroe (authorisasauthordoes)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wells Jaha Lives, also this is badly fluffy and im sorry, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorisasauthordoes/pseuds/wellsmonroe
Summary: So why on Earth would Raven Reyes, the youngest zero-g mechanic in fifty-two years and the genius of Arkadia, choose him to be her right hand man in the heavy business of examining and possibly repairing the City of Light chip? Not for his scientific aptitude, that was for sure.She trusted him. She respected him. She knew that, with proper guidance from her, he could improve his mechanical ability.She also had a big, fat crush on him, and was tired of holding it in.





	Scientific Theories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmvg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmvg/gifts).



Admittedly, when Raven selected Wells to be her helper on repairing the City of Light chip, it wasn’t because he was particularly qualified for the job.

Fact of the matter was, Wells Jaha was awful at mechanics and science. He was intelligent, thoughtful, an amazing critical thinker. He had earned the respect of Raven and the other delinquents because he proved he deserved it with quick wit, problem solving, and an impressive understanding of his own moral compass that she was slightly envious of. So the boy was smart, nearly brilliant, but science was not his subject.

So why on Earth would Raven Reyes, the youngest zero-g mechanic in fifty-two years and the genius of Arkadia, choose him to be her right hand man in the heavy business of examining and possibly repairing the City of Light chip? Not for his scientific aptitude, that was for sure.

Honestly, Raven chose Wells because she had come to count on him in a way she hadn’t experienced with anyone else in her life before. Even considering how close she was to Finn on the Ark, the trust and easy comradery she shared with Wells felt different. He treated her with respect, always considered her point of view, was cognizant of her feelings. The only other person who seemed to understand how she ticked so effortlessly was Sinclair, basically her father figure. And with him long gone after Carl Emerson’s attack on Arkadia, Wells was all she had left.

She trusted him. She respected him. She knew that, with proper guidance from her, he could improve his mechanical ability.

She also had a big, fat crush on him, and was tired of holding it in.

The way Raven saw it, she figured the more time they spent together, the closer they’d get and the faster Wells would catch on to her feelings for him. Most people seemed to get her signals pretty quickly—Finn figured it out, and Wick seemed to know her feelings before she did. There was no better way to spend a lot of time together alone than working with a stupid little mechanical chip for hours at a time. She and Monty had done it and were better friends for it. She and Wick had done it. Surely, she and Wells could find that same connection.

Only one problem. Wells turned out to be the most oblivious person on the ground.

Raven paces the tent, chewing on her lip with her hands on her hips. “Have we tried accelerating the currents?”

Wells nods, leaning against the table on his elbows, staring down at the tiny chip in front of them. “We have.”

“Taking it apart to get a better understanding of it’s inner workings?”

“Check. To Clarke’s chagrin.”

“Took a hammer to it and bashed the stupid thing in?”

“You did suggest that,” Wells laughs, giving her a smirk. “I decided that was probably not the best move on our part. Especially if we didn’t want to be killed by Clarke.”

Raven exhales in frustration, walking over and hopping onto the stool across the table from Wells. He watches her while she continues to think. Finally, she curses and hides her head in her hands. “This is useless. Why are we doing this again?”

“Because,” Wells says patiently, walking around the table to come stand next to her. “If we can figure out the technology Becca implemented behind this chip, then who knows what we’ll be able to accomplish in beating this nuclear meltdown. You remember the City of Light, you remember the unlimited potential of the technology behind it. I’ve listened to you ramble about it a million times.”

Dejectedly, Raven nods. Wells pats her knee, waiting for her to meet his eyes. “You’re a genius, Raven. You’ll figure it out.”

After a moment, she smiles at him. She gently places her hand on top of his, amused by the flustered expression on his face. “And what are you here for then?”

“Me?” he gives her a look, as if the answer is obvious. “Well, I’m cute.”

Raven cracks up, pushing his hand away and hopping down off the stool. “Yeah, yeah you are,” she agrees, leaning back over the table and picking up the chip, twirling it in her fingers.

A couple hours pass without much progress. Raven has Wells set to working out some formulas on the computer (something he surprisingly catches onto fairly quickly). She knows she would get more work done if she wasn’t consistently glancing away from the chip at Wells, but she’s somewhat surprised when she catches him glancing at her when he’s supposed to be working.

The second time she catches him he whips back around to the screen lightning quick. Raven blinks for a moment, before dropping the chip onto the table and sighing loudly. “Okay, new problem.”

Wells swivels around in his chair. “Hit me with it.”

“This isn’t science related,” she prefaces, before smirking lightly. “So you might actually be a shred of help.”

“Ha ha,” he says flatly. “Funny.”

She comes around the table again and leans back against it, crossing her arms. “So, I have a thing for this guy.”

“Oh man,” Wells says, shaking his head slightly and giving her a look. “I thought you were done with boys. Your words, not mine. After the whole Roan debacle.”

Ah, yes, the Roan debacle. As intriguing and physically attractive as the prince of Azgeda was, all of the emotional abuse from his mother left him with a lot of things to work out and a lot of unchecked anger that only fueled Raven’s inner rage. They were friends, but they weren’t good for each other in that way. Raven was tired of being angry. She wanted to be content.

Predictably, the way she felt when she was around Wells.

“This guy is nothing like Roan. And he’s not a boy, he’s a man. So there’s that.”

“Alright, alright.”

“So, he’s tall. Good-looking. Sort of a dork. Very respectful and considerate.”

“What a change of pace for you.”

Raven makes a face. It’s an unfortunately true statement. “I’m figuring out who’s good for me, alright?”

“No one is good enough for you,” Wells says earnestly. “I can’t think of one guy who deserves you.”

Raven blushes a bit, clearing her throat before continuing. “He’s good for me. And I think he may like me too, but he’s scared of it. What would you suggest I do to make him see that it’s okay for him to make a move? Or move things in that direction?”

Wells thinks seriously about this for a long moment, before he shrugs. “My romantic expertise is almost as bad as my scientific expertise. I mean, do you know this guy well? Spend a lot of time with him?”

Raven nods. “Lots. Feels like I’ve known him forever. And I don’t think his expertise is that bad. Romantic wise. Science wise, it’s repulsive.”

There’s a long pause. Raven watches Wells carefully, feeling like she’s been so obvious from the start but just now finally starting to see recognition cross his face. He’s putting the pieces together, finally.

He hesitates, dropping his gaze. “Well, maybe he doesn’t want to make a move because he’s concerned about how it would affect your friendship. Considering he does feel close to you, and cares about you so much.”

“Okay, but if the feelings are the same on both ends, it makes logical sense to develop the relationship into wherever those feelings lead it.” Raven wishes she could sound smarter on this subject, but while she’s brilliant in analytical subjects, emotions have never, ever been her strong suit. And she hates this beating around the bush.

“Ugh, Wells, you get that I’m talking about you, right?”

He looks nervous, but nods.

“And you’re speaking from your perspective, and what you’re telling me is that you have feelings for me too. But you’re nervous about ruining our friendship with them. Is that what you’re saying?”

A pause, then another nod.

“But you do have feelings for me.”

Nod.

“You like being with me, and find me attractive.”

A more eager nod.

“Would you be completely offended if I kissed you?”

It’s the first time Raven has ever explicitly said out loud that she was going to kiss someone. It’s just never been necessary before. With her previous relationships, no one seemed to care much either way. But Wells cares. Deeply, Raven knows. And she doesn’t want to mess this up.

Finally, after a painful few seconds of nothing—the opposite of a nod. He shakes his head.

Raven closes the distance between them and takes his face in her hands, kissing him. It’s soft, much more gentle than she’s accustomed to, but she decides she likes it better that way.

He’s uncertain, she can tell. So before it carries on too long she intends to pull away, but the moment her lips leave his he takes her shoulders lightly and pulls her back in, kissing her with much more certainty than before. She smiles against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You realize we had to have a whole conversation in hypotheticals just to get all this out,” Raven murmurs when they break apart, finding the whole situation amusing, but grateful that it’s finally been said.

Wells shrugs, giving her a grin. “You’re the one who’s good with the theoretical, not me. I’ll take my incompetency in stride and blame this all on you.”

She laughs, nudging him back and heading back over to the table, patting the stool next to her. “Come on, back to work.”

“I thought we were going to take a break. Go have a prolonged kiss that distracts us from the ugly scientific tasks at hand.”

“You mean a make out? Just say make out, Wells.”

“Prolonged kiss,” he says adamantly, wandering over and standing next to her again. She shakes her head at his antics, placing her hand over his again on the table before getting back into work. Despite how different everything is all the sudden, it also feels the same. She still feels comfortable, and happy. At ease, with Wells hand under hers.

She feels content, more so now than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> the mini-playlist for this particular drabble:
> 
> [Sober and Unkissed] // Sia  
> [All This Time] // OneRepublic  
> [Do You Want To Know A Secret?] // The Beatles  
> [How Long Will I Love You?] // Ellie Goulding  
> [Make You Feel My Love] // Adele


End file.
